tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Arcade
The Arcade is a building located in the Main Plaza that has various different arcade machines you can play to earn tickets for its prize shop. The first phase of the Arcade will be added in update 0.9.0.0, and you can view its progress here. Games The Arcade has more than 40 arcade games planned to release in phases. All of these cost Game Tokens to play, and reward you with tickets that you can use at the Asteroid Belt prize shop. Coin/Ball Drop Games Games related to dropping balls or coins. Whirl-a-Fish= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Monster Drop *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Whirl-a-Fish is a game where you're given 3 balls to drop in spaces, each space giving varying points or extra balls. Try to land a ball into the jackpot space. |-| Newton's Apples= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Quik Drop *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Newton's Apples is a game where you drop balls into rotating containers. If you can get all 50 balls into the containers before time runs out, you'll get the jackpot. |-| Meteoroid Mania= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Pachinko *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Meteoroid Mania is a game where you drop a burning meteor onto a pachinko board. You get more tickets depending on where the meteor lands. If the meteor lands in the bonus space in the middle of the board you get to spin the bonus wheel for more tickets, or an extra meteor. |-| Dragon's Treasure= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Coin Pushers *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) Dragon's Treasure is a game where you drop coins into the machine, watch them fall down onto a pusher, and watch the pusher push coins off of the edge. |-| Coloracle 2: Who's Hue?= *'Players' - 1 to 5 *'Genre/Real Version' - Colorama *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) Coloracle 2: Who's Hue is a game where you watch a ball spin around and have to choose which of 5 sections it'll land on, similar to roulette. |-| Gears of Coin= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Coin Funnel Games (usually for donations) *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) Gears of Coin is a game where you insert a coin and watch it roll down a funnel and onto a spinning wheel. You get more tickets depending on which space the coin landed on. |-| Maze Spinner= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Maze Games *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) Maze Spinner is an arcade game where you rotate a maze to roll a ball into the bottom of it. There are multiple different spots the ball can land in that give varying amounts of tickets. Throwing Games Games where you throw things such as balls or rings. Super Hoopers= *'Players' - 1 to ? *'Genre/Real Version' - Basketball Games *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Super Hoopers is a game where you shoot basketballs into the net. The net moves around, so you have to adjust your aim to get the most points. |-| Skee-Ball= *'Players' - 1 to ? *'Genre/Real Version' - Skee-Ball *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Skee-Ball is a game where you're given a few balls and have to roll them into holes on the other side of the machine, similar to bowling. You get a varying amount of tickets depending on how hard to reach the hole you threw the ball in was. |-| Little Birde Feeders= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Milk Jug Toss *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Little Birde Feeders is a game themed around Little Crusaders where you throw bird seeds into holes to earn points, varying on how far away the hole was. Birb also appears blocking the hole that gives the most points. |-| Ring God= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Ring Toss *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Ring God is a game where you toss rings onto bottles for points. You get more points for how far away the bottle you tossed the ring onto was. |-| Avalanche= *'Players' - 1 to ? *'Genre/Real Version' - Down the Clown *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Avalanche is a game where you throw snowballs at catsacks for points. |-| The Offering= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Ball Toss *'Introduced' - Phase 1 The Offering is a game where you toss ping pong balls into bowls to please the aliens. The happier the aliens (the more balls in the bowls), the more tickets earned. |-| The Ice Cave= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Let's Bounce *'Introduced' - Phase 1 The Ice Cave is a game where you try to light up as many panels as you can by throwing balls at them. The Ice Cave has 2 rounds, and you can hold up to 5 balls at a time. Shooting Games Games where you shoot things. Lonely Gun 30XX= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Shooting Games *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Lonely Gun 30XX is a game where you shoot moving targets before time runs out. |-| Shooting Gallery= *'Players' - ??? *'Genre/Real Version' - Shooting Galleries *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) The Shooting Gallery is a western-themed game where you shoot targets to earn tickets. |-| House of the Zombies= *'Players' - 1 to 4 *'Genre/Real Version' - On-Rails Shooters *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) House of the Zombies is a 3D shooter game featuring the zombies from the Zombie Massacre game world. |-| Candy Slam= *'Players' - 1 to ? *'Genre/Real Version' - Shooting Galleries *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) Candy Slam is a game where you shoot at the moving candy for tickets. Timing/Strength Games Games where you have to time your press or use just enough force to win. Dizzy= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Spin-o-Rama *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Dizzy is a game where you try to time your press to stop a flashing light on the Jackpot space. Spots near the jackpot space will give you varying amounts of tickets depending on where the light lands, too. |-| Wheel of Fire= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Big Bass Wheel *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Wheel of Fire is a game where you pull on a lever to spin a wheel. You get varying amounts of tickets depending on where it lands. |-| Wheely Rigged= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Life Equivalent' - Wonder Wheel *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Wheely Rigged is a game where you launch a coin into one of the slots on the spinning wheel. You get more tickets depending on which hole the coin went into. |-| Tornado= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Black Hole *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Tornado is a game where you pull back a plunger to make a ball spin into a hole. |-| Mas Fuerte 2K= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - King of the Hammer *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Mas Fuerte 2K is a game where you whack a metal plate with a hammer to score points. Swing with just the right amount of force for jackpot. |-| Stack Em'= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Stacker *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Stack Em' is a game where you stop moving blocks at the right time to stack them up, and any blocks that are stopped incorrectly will fall and you'll have to be more precise with your timing. Stack Em' will have a standard and infinite mode. |-| Salmon Says= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Simon Says *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Salmon Says is a game where you press colored buttons in a specific order and try to get a high score. The game ends when you get the order wrong. Whacking Games Games where you whack things. Whack-a-Mole= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Whack-a-Mole *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Whack-a-Mole is a game where you grab a hammer and try to hit moles as they come in and out of holes. If you whack a cat, you'll lose points. |-| Bug Bytes= *'Players' - 1 to 2 *'Genre/Real Version' - Whack-a-Mole *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Bug Bytes is a 2-player version of Whack-a-Mole, where instead of moles you whack computer bugs. If you want an extra challenge you can play by yourself. Retro/Video Games Games played on a screen. Planetary Piano= *'Players' - 1 to 2 *'Genre/Real Version' - Grand Piano Keys *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Planetary Piano is a game where you repeat the notes shown on-screen as quickly as you can. |-| Singleplayer 2D/3D Game Cabinet= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Retro Arcade Games *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) The Singleplayer 2D/3D Game Cabinet is a retro arcade cabinet that will feature simple games, such as shoot em' ups or platformers. It will also allow you to make your own arcade games to put on the Steam Workshop for others to play. You can make either 2D or 3D games. :You can see how to make games for the game cabinets here: https://forums.pixeltailgames.com/t/arcade-tool-for-people-who-want-to-mess-with-it/23715 |-| Birb Sky= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Doodle Jump-esque *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) Birb Sky is a platforming game themed around the Little Crusaders game world. |-| Galaxy Police= *'Players' - 1 to 4 *'Genre/Real Version' - Retro Arcade Games *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) Galaxy Police is a shoot em' up featuring 2-3 environments and a boss battle at the end. |-| 4 Player 2D/3D Cabinet= *'Players' - 1 to 4 *'Genre/Real Version' - Retro Arcade Games *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) The 4 Player 2D/3D Cabinet is a 4 player version of the singleplayer 2D/3D cabinet. :You can see how to make games for the game cabinets here: https://forums.pixeltailgames.com/t/arcade-tool-for-people-who-want-to-mess-with-it/23715 |-| Destroy= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Retro Arcade Games *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) Destroy is a retro arcade game, but what it will be about is currently unknown. |-| Racing Game= *'Players' - ??? *'Genre/Real Version' - Racing Games *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) A racing arcade game has been confirmed, but nothing has been announced about how it will play. |-| Large-Screen Game= *'Players' - ??? *'Genre/Real Version' - ??? *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) An arcade game played on a large screen has been confirmed, but nothing has been announced about what it will be about. Other Other games. Pluck-a-Pal= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Crane Games *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Pluck-a-Pal is a game where you control a claw to try to pick up plushies. |-| Mind Tester= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Arcade Mind Testing Games *'Introduced' - Phase 1 Press a button to have the machine determine how smart you are. |-| Volcano Game= *'Players' - 1 *'Genre/Real Version' - Platformers *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) The volcano game (currently unnamed) will be a platformer, but besides that not much is known. |-| Air Hockey= *'Players' - 1 to 2 *'Genre/Real Version' - Air Hockey *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) Air Hockey is a game where you try to knock the puck into the other player's goal. |-| Ride Based Game= *'Players' - ??? *'Genre/Real Version' - Ride-Based Games *'Introduced' - ??? (W.I.P) A ride based arcade game has been confirmed, but nothing has been announced about how it will play. The Asteroid Belt The Asteroid Belt is the Arcade's prize shop. It sells over 180 different items you can buy with tickets. * Darts * Bert Gun * Boomerang * Propeller Hat * Propeller Cap * Paper Airplane * Glowstick * Pedal Rocket * All-Knowing 8 Ball * Spinning Top * Rainbow Spinning Top * Sci-fi Visor * Flying Disc (Frisbee) * Fantasy Viewer * Smiley Ball * Exercise Ball * Bouncy Ball * Tiny Bouncy Ball * Pencil * Eraser * Toy Piano * Lollipop * RC Toy Rocket * Neon Cap * Neon Snapback * Neon Crown * Clapper Hands * Paddle Ball * Rubber Mallet * Glow in the Dark Clock * Grabby Claw * Newton's Cradle * Elephant Plush * Shark Plush * Pig Plush * Pug Plush * Duck Plush * RC Drone * Toy Robot * Whopee Cushion * Llama Plush * Spyglass Telescope * Pogo Stick * Handheld Fan * Line-Up-4 (Connect 4) * Beanbag Chair * Jester Hat * Large Whale Plush * Fluff Dog Plush * Muff Whale Plush * Small Radio * Mushroom Plush * Chili Pepper Plush * Banana Peel Plush * Apple Peel Plush * Alpaca Plush * Crane Master Plush * Cherry Plush * Heart Plush * Zeeky H. Bomb Plush * Lemon Plush * Wiener Dog Plush * Plasma Ball * Cow Plush * Raccoon Plush * Platypus Plush * Hedgehog Plush * Bear Plush * Ram Plush * Rabbit Plush * Octopus Plush * Rasta Banana Plush * Snake Plush * Dancing Banana * Frog Plush * Red Panda Plush * Teddy Bear Plush * Panda Plush * Gorilla Plush * UFO Pet * Lolaroid Land Camera * Blazor Scooter * Stealth Box * Blow-Up Bat * Fuzzy Dice * Modern Telescope * Astronomer's Telescope * Retro Disco Ball * Party Light * Barcode Scanner * Clackerball Toy * Pen * Pencil Eraser * Wearable Clock * RC Tank * Army Helmet * Baby Piano * Synthesizer Piano * Voyager * Dog Plush * Jelly Bean Cat Plush * Mouse Plush * Motor Scooter * Dipping Bird * Skateboard * Eyepatch * Interactive Fuzzy Die * Fiddlewhirl (Fidget Spinner) * Obnoxious Citrus Plush * Strawberry Plush * Faithful Cucumber Plush * Owl Plush * Brain Plush * Tricycle * Holdable UFO Soda Cup * Holdable COLD Slushy * Salmon Says Toy * Lucky Catsack * Chess Set * Checkers Set * Laser Saber (Lightsaber) * Wearable Dollar Sign * Wearable Units Sign * Sack-Cat * Drum Machine * Star Plush * Ear Muffs * Pimp Hat * Neon Watch * Neon Sweatbands * LED Tie * Pirate Hat * Kamikaze Watermelon Plush * Sheepie Plush * Isopod Plush * Isopod * Giraffe Plush * Royal Guard Plush * Fancy Ghost Plush * Toucan Plush * Rhino Plush * Little Crusaders Dragon Plush * Stingray Plush * Caterpillar Plush * Thumbguy Plush * Tooth Plush * Triceratops * Crab Plush * Baby Chick Plush * Anteater Plush * Alien Plush * Dragon Plush * Toast in Mouth * Windup Key * French Fries Backpack * Head Mirror * Stethoscope * Turtle Shell * Spiked Turtle Shell * Hypno-Glasses * Peace Glasses * Pilot Hat * Headset * Kick Me Sign * PBJ Sandwich Backpack * Fuzzy Dice Necklace * Plunger Hat * Karate Bandana * Ladybug Backpack * Novelty Toy Tongue * Astronaut Helmet * Jet Engine Backpack * Guitar Backpack * Retro Guitar Backpack * Piano Backpack * Skateboard Backpack * Octopus Hat * Octopus Backpack * Rubber Duck Hat * Cupcake Hat * UFO Cup * Burger Backpack * Waffle Backpack Category:Plaza Category:Store